The Other Side of Hogwarts
by Faerie Lover
Summary: Ah, yes, I'm sure you are all familiar with Hogwarts. That lovable place where Harry Potter always triumphs over Lord Voldemort. But haven't you ever heard the saying, "Where there's a right, there's a wrong?" Hmm.... R/R!!!!
1. Prologue

The Other Side of Hogwarts By: Crystal Words  
  
A/N: Have you ever gotten those times when a jolt goes through your fingers and you start typing? Well this is the outcome of one those jolts. Hope you like it! I think this is inspired by Little WOLF Lover's story Wild Things.  
  
Prologue/Introduction/Beginning/Starter/Foreword/Preface/Prelude:  
  
Ah, yes, I'm sure you are all familiar with Hogwarts. That lovable place where Harry Potter always triumphs over Lord Voldemort. Where Hermione goes crazy trying to get good grades, and where Lavender and Parvati obsess over make-up and boys. Where Ron plays wizard's chess, and always wins. Where Fred and George play tricks on Snape and McGonagall. Where Neville Longbottom forgets the passwords, and Malfoys insult Weasleys. Yes... the lovable world of Hogwarts.  
  
But...haven't you've ever seen those Muggle cartoons? Where on one shoulder, there is an angel, and on the other, a devil...  
  
Haven't you ever heard the saying, "Where there's a right, there's a wrong?"  
  
Am I implicating something?  
  
Yes. I am.  
  
Those wonderful, legendary people...Godric Gryffindor. Rowena Ravenclaw. Salazar Slytherin. Helga Hufflepuff. They were amazing. So intelligent, to think up a school for all of this wonderful wizardry and witchcraft!  
  
But they weren't amazing enough. Not intelligent enough. Because something happened that they NEVER bargained for...  
  
It is, one of the best-kept secrets of Hogwarts. Better kept than the Sorcerer's Stone. Better kept than the Marauder's Map. Better kept than the Chamber of Secrets. Better kept than any secret you've heard about before. This secret goes back, even before Hogwarts began. It went back, to the times when Helga, Godric, Salazar, and Rowena were planning the school.  
  
Because of this one girl...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ya. I know. It's really really short. Sorry! But to get the next chapter, ya gotta review!!! So REVIEW! 


	2. Chapter One

The Other Side of Hogwarts  
By: Crystal Words  
  
A/N: I hope you like this chapter, if you reviewed, I think you sosososososooooooo much! I love reviews, and getting one or two every now and then brightens my day!  
  
So, I guess you wanna read. Right?  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Yes? What's that you say? You want to know more about the founder of the Silence Tomb?  
  
This girl, wow. This girl was great. She was beautiful, she was smart, she was witty, she great. She was a guy's dream girl. She had an air about herself, one that made you stop and look up when she passed by.  
  
But you would wonder why this girl had such a terrible fate. Or should I say, deciding fate. Because for her, it was a terrible fate. But her fate would decide many more people's fates. She is the reason the wizarding world still goes round.  
  
Coming back to the girl, whose name was, by the way, Trista Tecluna.  
  
Trista was sexy, she was smart, she was beautiful, and she was funny. But no one knew it. Because of one small personality trait she possessed. She was pure evil. Not anything more, or anything less of pure evil.  
  
Pure evil means possesive of all types of power. May it be psychic abilities, forseeing of the future, everything!  
  
Witches and wizards from all over shunned Trista. She was the first pure evil to ever set foot on planet Earth. Not even Lord Voldemort himself is even 1/1000000000000 as evil as Trista.  
  
But no one realized it, until it was too late.  
  
~*~  
  
Trista! She had four mentors. Four idols. She wanted to be exactly like them. She had at least one thing in common with each one of these people. I bet you know who they are! Mr. Gryffindor, Ms. Ravenclaw, Mr. Slytherin, and Ms. Hufflepuff. She adored them. And she had one chance, to be exactly like them. She got to hang out with them. Once. Just once.  
  
If this story were fake, and I were to be making this up, then she would say that Trista blew it, and the four greatest wizards and witches in England hated and had utter scorn for Trista. That would be a good twist. Then I would rename the chapter to, "Prologue: Trista's Twist." I like names like that. But no. This is real, so I must name it what Ruby told me to name it. The "Prologue/Introduction/Beginning/Starter/Foreword/Preface/Prelude"  
  
Back to our story. Trista did not blow it. In fact, the five hit it off almost immediately! They were a great team. In fact, Trista and Salazar were the ones who made the secret entrances to Hogsmeade! She is the one who designed the Chamber of Secrets, and the one who chose on of the many ceiling designs for the Great Hall. She decided on the most crucial subjects, and requirements for the first headmaster. Yes, Trista played a great part in the history of Hogwarts. But then, why wasn't Trista's name found anywhere in Hogwarts: A History?  
  
I'm sure if Hermione Granger were hearing/reading this, she would be wondering this. Well, she isn't, so she isn't wondering this. But you are, so I might as well tell you.  
  
This is the reason, the reason why Trista Tecluna was never found in the Index of Hogwarts: A History. Because she contributed to the creation of Hogwarts. Contributed, maybe too much.  
  
She was the one who designed the Chamber of Secrets. She wanted her own Chamber, her Silence Tomb. But when proposing this idea, it was immediately dismissed. Make the huge school even bigger, for a secret room? Out of the question.  
  
Mistake. Big mistake. While the four original designers of Hogwarts were conversing about the way to get people to Hogwarts, Trista was designing her Silence Tomb. Because whether her idols appreciated her idea or not, it would happen. Slytherin's Chamber of Secrets was already screwed (AN: I had no other word!), he had told four people about it. But the Silence Tomb, that would be a real secret. No one would know. If someone stumbled upon it.well.then they could do what they liked in there.  
  
Of course Salazar would know nothing. Neither would Helga. She was nice, but a pushover. Godric, he was all regal and big, he wouldn't like it. Rowena was too strict, she was still uncomfortable with the idea of the Chamber of Secrets!  
  
No, no, no one would know about the Silence Tomb. Except for eligible members. You had to apply, and if you didn't make it, PIFF! Your memory was swiped like that.  
  
Trista made elaborate plans, such as a membership fee, bank account, etc. etc. It was a very interesting idea, yes indeed.  
  
Ms. Tecluna treaded very carefully, finding a space to put the Tomb that was large enough to hold quite a lot of people, yet small enough to stay unnoticed when building Hogwarts. But this was easy. Build the Tomb beforehand, and tell everyone to build around it! She would claim her psychic abilities told her that the room gave off a "mystic magic aura."  
  
~*~  
  
Judgement Day. The day of wonderment. The day that the ultimate room would be placed inside one of the greatest schools in all the world.  
  
Of course, everything went smoothly. There can't be something so eventful happening before the story even starts, can there!  
  
Trista recorded her thoughts down in her journal:  
  
Diary-Today was one of the greatest days in my life. I placed the most secret room in all the world inside one of the greatest schools in all the world! Now. I can feel it nearing.Judgement Day for the Silence Tomb is approaching. meaning the inspection of Hogwarts is coming.Hopefully the room shall stay incognito. -T.T.  
  
Trista had no idea how right she was. Judgement Day was nearing. But not for the tomb. For her.  
  
~*~  
  
Trista died four days after the school opened. There was no obituary in any paper, no mention of her death, and of course, the Four Founders of Hogwarts kept quiet. And this is why no one knew about Trista Tecluna. Trista. the founder of the Silence Tomb.  
  
~*~  
  
Harry Potter, now an aged man, leaned back in his upholstered chair, and sighed. "I wonder what she would do to me now... if she knew what I was doing about the tomb..."  
  
"Mr. Harry, will you continue? I'm ever-so-anxious to hear more!" Asked Judy, one of Ron's youngest granddaughters said with a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Yes. But let me recollect my memories for a-" Harry said, before Lavender rudely interrupted so that her grandchildren could eat, with a single, shrill word.  
  
"DINNER!!!!!!"  
  
"Awww, Grandmum, we're NOT HUNGRY! Let Mr. Potter continue his story!!" The three children said in unison.  
  
"Do let them, Lavy, I'm also waiting for Harry to hurry up and get on with the story!" Ron said, walking down the stairs.  
  
~*~  
  
But now I'm going much too far into the past. For, my story begins when I was in my 7th year. Ron, D'ya remember all the secret passageways we discovered? Of course you do, how could you forget?  
  
Well, Ron, I know you know everything from here on, so if I forget something, could you tell me? Good. Now, again, on with the story...  
  
Even without Marauder's Map, Ron and I had explored every passsageway in Hogwarts. But in this story, I tell about the last secret of Hogwarts Ron and I discovered. The Silence Tomb.  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
So? How didja like it? I really think I'm on to something good...please review! Even if you hated it with all you guts, flame. I'll be happy you did. It's more hurtful to get a no reviews than it is to get a flame. And if you don't have a FF.Net account, leave your e-mail for updates!! REVIEW! Please! Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! (actually, I'm almost done...so it will be!) 


End file.
